NEW Saint Tail: Seasonal Magic SAT
by FJOJR
Summary: Mother's day is here! April Fool's Day and St. Patrick's Day also. NEW St.Tail holidays and specials on Sega Saturn. The insanity won't take a holiday break as Meimi, Seira, Asuka Jr., and FJR look to celebrate most of them.
1. Mother's Day 2007

-1

Mother's Day 2007

She looked back at the screaming detective. In her hands was the diamond of Goodwin, a precious jewel who's price was astronomical. She hopped and skipped through the building and burst through the window. WHAM! She was tackled and the diamond fell out onto the streets. She looked up and saw her rival standing there smiling. With a laugh, the rival through a smoke bomb that put up a smokescreen. She couldn't see and when the smoke cleared her rival was making off with the diamond. There was no way she'd let HER have it so she gave chase. "Hey stop!", screamed the detective following her. She looked back and gave a smile. He saw it and took it as an insult. With a small burst of energy he caught up to her and pulled her hair. She creamed and kicked him back. He fell back in pain and though she felt bad for doing it, she kept going. Her rival thought she was far off but in the corner of her eye there she was. "How could this be?" She only smiled and made a kick slide to knock her rival to the ground. The diamond flew into the air and landed on top of a roof. In front of them was the diamond. They both made their moves. She went for the diamond the other went and busted out a gas that mode her woozy.

On the bottom floor a young boy in his teens was sleeping when he heard a commotion on the roof. He went and opened his window when a body feel down he grabbed the person by the arm and she looked up at him. Their eyes met instantly and they fell in love.

She looks back on that day and how things changed in her life. "Happy Mother's Day MOM!" "Oh why thank you Meimi!" And Eimi hugged her daughter knowing it was for the better.


	2. April Fool's Day 2007

-1Once again, April Fool's Day falls on a Sunday but I'm making it seem like it's a school day anyways.

April Fool's Day 2007

Seira was sitting by herself in her school uniform out in the courtyard and FJR came up to her, "Hello Seira." "Hi FJR.", she smiled back. "Ahhchoo!", as some bushes behind the bench rustled. "Seira I think my prediction of the plants rising against humans is coming true!" Seira shook her head, "No FJR, Meimi's there." "SHHHH! Seira don't blow my cover.", Meimi spoke from the plants. "What in Nintendo 64 Transfer Pak are you doing?", FJR responded. Meimi stuck her head out, "I'm hiding from the prankster." FJR was confused, "Seira elaborate." Seira, "FJR every year some unknown person plays an April Fool's joke on Meimi, and it's very funny." Meimi poked her head out again, "Well it's not funny to me. I just wanna get through the school day in one piece." FJR sat down, "Well you know what you should do. Think about the people who are most likely doing this to you." Seira, "Yeah but who would you narrow it down to?" Meimi thought about it and peeked her head out once more, "Well it could be Asuka Jr. He still hasn't forgiven me for punching him. Or maybe Sawatari." Seira asked her, "Wait, why would he play a prank on you? He's crazy about you." Meimi, "Exactly. He'd do anything to get my attention, even something so downright stupid." FJR, "Well I guess that should be it then." Meimi, "Wait, then there's Alan Rybovich, the class clown." Seira agreed, "Yep, today's like his ultimate holiday." "Well guys I'll see you at lunchtime. Good luck with the search Meimi." "See you later FJR.", Seira said, "Let's start heading for class Meimi." Meimi came out of the bushes, "All right but will you stay close and protect me?", Meimi asked. Seira snickered, "Of course I will. There's nothing to worry about." The two locked arms and headed for class with Meimi whimpering a bit.

Meimi relaxed a bit in class. She was planning on how she could ask the three boys if they were pranking her. "If I act like I'm just casually talking with them, then maybe I can have them spill the beans.", she thought. Her plan would be executed at lunch.

"Meimi where are you going?", Seira asked her. Meimi replied, "Um, I'll meet you guys there I have to do something first." Meimi headed over to Asuka Jr. first. The reason was she thought he was the prime suspect but also she just liked talking to him. Asuka Jr. was leaning against a tree, holding a notebook writing notes. Meimi walked up to him, "Hey Asuka Jr. what's up?" Asuka Jr. looked up to her and simply said, "Nothing what do you want?" Meimi laughed, "Oh all I want is to talk and find out what's going on with you. Hey what are you writing there?" Asuka Jr. quickly closed the notebook, "None of your business!" "Come on you can show me! What is it? Maybe, I don't know, an incredibly elaborate plan to embarrass someone with a big April Fool's joke?" "Asuka Jr., "Of course it's not, I have no time to play stupid tricks." Meimi believed him but wanted to see what he was writing, she snatched the notebook from him, leaving Asuka Jr. caught off guard by how fast she did it, "Hey what are you doing, give that back!" Meimi was dodging him and reading the last page he was writing in. She handed him the notebook back but she seemed quite uncomfortable, "So, uh, what a nice message you're writing to, uh," Meimi was interrupted by Asuka Jr., "Yeah well just stay quiet all right, I gotta go." He walked away. Meimi didn't know what to feel. He was writing a love letter to her. Unfortunately it was for Saint Tail her.

Meimi tried shaking off what she just saw and headed to talk to Sawatari. She didn't want to talk to him but she had no choice. He was taking pictures of the kids eating lunch when Meimi tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and got excited, "Oh Meimi, what, I mean, what do you need, I'll do whatever you want, want a picture, I have many of you…" Meimi interrupted, "No Sawatari, I don't need a picture though I'm a little freaked out about you taking pictures of me…" Sawatari, "I'll stop if you want me too." Meimi, "Yes but are you perhaps doing something else that might embarrass me? A prank if you will?" Sawatari, "Do you want me to prank you Meimi?" "NO NO! I was just asking, hehehe.", she said. "Well no, but I could prank myself if it makes you happy.", he desperately said. Meimi shook her head and began walking away when she turned around and yelled out, "Hey Sawatari, punch yourself in the face!" Sure enough he did exactly that and was laying on the ground in pain, which brought a smile to Meimi's face.

Finding Alan Rybovich wasn't hard for Meimi, in fact he came up to her, "Man I wish I did that prank you just did on Sawatari." Meimi looked from side to side, "Yeah, a praaankaahh, that's what it was." Meimi decided to get back on subject, "Speaking of prank, do you plan on pranking me in some way that way I can avoid it." Alan, "Well I don't know I mean you're so nice and LOOK OVER THERE!" Meimi turned around and saw nothing special and turned back to see Alan laughing wildly, "Hahaha, APRIL FOOL'S, woo!" Meimi was perplexed, "That's it? No big humiliating moment?" Alan calmed down, "Nah I'm not much for big pranks, I'd rather do a hundred little pranks to everyone, than one big prank to just one person. Now if you'll excuse me I have some pranking to do." Meimi was glad to know it wasn't him but now she had no one left to suspect. She went to go eat lunch.

"Now what do I do." Meimi was a bit depressed. Seira tried assuring her friend that nothing bad will happen, "Besides Meimi it's just a once a year, maybe nothing will happen at all." Meimi wasn't believing that." FJR was a bit curious as to how embarrassing these pranks were, "How bad can these pranks be?" Meimi took another bite of her sandwich, "Well last year a bucket of maple syrup poured on me." Seira laughed, "Oh yeah, hahaha, she was sticky for a week." Meimi groaned. "Well no one has pranked me yet, and furthermore what the, DEAR LORD!", FJR yelled as a gross site was below his feet. "I'm not hungry anymore.", FJR said feeling sick. Meimi looked closely at the disgusting material on the floor, "Wait this is fake vomit FJR." "It is?", he asked. "Yeah, look", as Meimi poked it with a stick, "All rubber." HAHAHA, GOTCHA, AHAHAHA!", Alan said from a distance. FJR was steamed and Seira saw that he was getting that, I'm gonna do something insane, look in his eyes, "FJR just calm down, it's not worth it." FJR said, "Oh no Seira, nobody makes me sick and gets away with it. But I won't get him now. I'll get him off school campus where not even the law can help him." Meimi was confused, "Shouldn't be the other way around." FJR shook his head, "No."

Meimi and Seira had just finished class and Seira was helping Meimi reach the entrance, "Wow I can't believe I got through the day. Thanks Seira." Meimi hugged her, "See Meimi. Nothing happened to you." "Okay, I'll see you later than." Meimi turned around and a taxi cab came up and the driver rolled down his window, "Hey could you tell me where 12th Street is?" Meimi said, "Sure, just head straight east that way and make a right then go down three blocks from there." The driver, "Thank you very much you helped me out, here let me give you something for your trouble." Meimi, "Oh no you don't have to." "No no, here." Meimi came towards his window. SPLAT! Meimi just got pied in the face. "April Fool's!", and the guy drove off. Some students saw it happen and began laughing and Meimi wiped her face to remove the crème, and saw Seira laughing among the other people. She walked up to her. "Well at least I have something to eat." Seira, "Hahaha, wow well, you can wash your face in my room." Meimi smiled through the pastry and followed her friend with a sea of laughter gushing forth.

Alan Rybovich was walking across an empty parking lot to get home. He was content on his shenanigans when FJR came walking towards him. "Mr. Rybovich, we meet again." Alan smiled, "Hey man, it was all in good fun. You can take a joke." FJR smiled, "Yeah, I can.", and he pulled out a camcorder. "What's that for?", Alan asked. FJR pointed behind Alan and he turned around. There were around 25 3rd grade kids holding water balloons. They made their way around and made a circular human wall around Alan. "Oh so what, water balloons big deal." FJR began recording, "Oh that's not water in those balloons." The kids began to laugh, Alan was getting nervous, "What is it then?" FJR gave him his crazy smile, "Let's just call it Formula Number One, HAHAHA, FIRE!" The kids threw there balloons in unison. Alan made a scream, "NOOOOO!" The video was all over YouTube.

Seira was sitting in the church by herself, dressed in her white uniform. The door open and she saw a man come by, Seira stood up and shook his hand, "Thanks again Mr. Cohen." Mr. Cohen, "I owed you for giving me advice on how to get closer to my daughter, now we spend every Saturday riding bikes." Seira smiled and he left. She sat there and began to laugh, "Well it wasn't as hard to do as last year but I got Meimi again, now to think about what I'll do to her next year, hahaha!"

Well humans remember to make a fool out of someone on April Fool's Day!


	3. St Patrick's Day 2007

-1Just bear with me on this. I know St. Patrick's Day 2007 falls on a Saturday but I'm making it a school day anyways.

Saint Patrick's Day 2007

"Whoa, Seira!" Meimi exclaimed as her friend came by dressed in her white nun attire but her veil was in green. "I asked if I could wear it and they let me." Meimi, "Aww. I wish I could wear a green shirt or something but I guess my green bow counts." It was St. Patrick's Day and it was customary to wear green. "Hi Meimi and Seira, my two good friends." FJR had arrived to say hi. "Wow FJR, you sure are into the spirit.", said Seira. FJR had worn a green shirt, a green baseball hat, and dyed his moustache green. "Yes well, I hate being pinched and I plan to avoid it as much as possible.", he told them. Meimi nervously asked FJR, "So FJR. Are you going to, um, drink today?" FJR replied, "Why of course, in fact I already drank today." Seira met this with disgust, "FJR, you already drank alcohol today?!" FJR, "Alcohol!? You must be out of your mind! I only have one liver and I plan on using it. I shun alcohol. By drink I mean a glass of milk and some water so far. For lunch I'll have a Coke Zero, and maybe that for dinner as well. But in no means do I partake in such debauchery." Meimi whispered into Seira's ear, "What's debauchery?" Seira, "It means getting into very bad trouble and stuff like that, and FJR I'm sorry for thinking that." FJR, "Thank you." Meimi was thinking and said, "But FJR, don't you remember that one time when that kid took your snack?" FJR quickly said, "Hey that kid had what was coming to him, besides I didn't know he was allergic to bees and he got to the hospital on time." Meimi and Seira sweat-dropped, (first time I'm using this).

Meimi watched around the school entrance and their came Asuka Jr. She thought about how great he looked when she caught sight of his clothing. "He's not wearing green.", she said. Seira, "What was that Meimi?" "Look Asuka Jr. he's not wearing green. I mean all the other boys are wearing a pin or handkerchief or something but not him.", Meimi told her. "Great Scott, she's right. We must pinch him.", FJR proposed. Seira shot a glance at FJR, "But I thought you were against pinching?" FJR, "I'm against people pinching me, but not against dealing pain to others." Meimi stood up on a bench and yelled out to everyone on campus, "Hey everybody! Asuka Jr. isn't wearing green!" Everyone turned to Asuka Jr. who stood still in one spot, "Uh oh, I knew I forgot something." With that he made a break for it and a stampede followed led by Meimi. Meimi easily caught up to Asuka Jr. and tackled him to the ground as he screamed, "NO!" A massive pinching ensued. Asuka Jr. pleaded, "Wait! My hair is green a little!" Meimi yelled out, "Don't stop people! He doesn't technically wear his hair!" Everyone took turns at pinching the poor boy on the ground. Before Meimi did so she said, "Listen, I wouldn't have said it if you were a little nicer to me." As Seira came up she said, "I have nothing against you Asuka Jr. but as a nun-in training I must do the rituals of the holiday." As FJR was about to pinch him, "You will suffer the wrath!" Rina took a pinch at him, "I'm sorry Asuka Jr. but if you let me hang out with you a little bit more I would be helping you. Sawatari, "Hey somebody hold my camera and take a picture of me pinching Asuka Jr." Yes it seems that maybe forty or more people took part in the pinch-fest.

"What is going on out here!?" Everyone stopped and turned to the Sister who cleared everyone out of the way to see Asuka Jr. in anguish on the floor. "What is the meaning of this?!" Meimi stepped up and nervously told her what happened. The Sister looked at everyone and looked at Asuka Jr. "Well fine. Next time Mr. Asuka wear green. And everyone else no more pinching him, I'm sure he's learned his lesson. Now then head on over to your classes" The crowd cheered the Sister's words and dispersed. FJR headed across the street in the back to his company building. Seira waved to Meimi, "I'll see you at lunch." Meimi waved back and looked at Asuka Jr., on the floor by himself as people walked past him. She reached out her hand to him. He grabbed on and was helped up. They looked at each other in the eyes. Meimi thought to herself, "He doesn't seem mad at me." Asuka Jr. quickly turned his head to the side said, "Uh thanks.", and headed for class as Meimi smiled walking behind him.

Well humans have a happy St. Patty's Day and be safe.


	4. Story Info

-1Story Info

All right human beings let's get this straight. I am FJR the owner of TCVGC. The meaning of that is not important but expect big things as I try to bring Saint Tail fans together to share their own stuff. This story is seasonal stuff. Meaning for example this is where you'll be getting specials for Halloween, Christmas, and occasions like Meimi's birthday and the World Series. Heck I might do an Earth Day one as well. (Seriously we've got to save it!) Enough dilly-dally, this story will have no significant impact on the main storyline and will in fact repeat. Meaning we can have six different Christmas specials in six years, yet none of the characters will age. All right let's get it on!

Disclaimer I do not own Saint Tail in any way shape or form, nor the various Nintendo products I mention. Sega Saturn is property of Sega Sammy Group. I do however own FJR, TCVGC, and the idea for these stories.

Saint Tail- Sega Saturn Edition

Cast of Characters

Meimi Haneoka/Saint Tail- Meimi is a Catholic schoolgirl with the biggest secret in Seika City. She is renowned super-magical thief Saint Tail. After a major change in personality Meimi is a normal happy girl. She fantasizes about being with Asuka Jr. and enjoys being with him as Saint Tail or herself (sometimes). This sort of thing gets her into some sticky situations as the pressure of her secret starts to bear down on her.

Seira Mimori- Meimi's best friend for life. Seira is very kind, smart, and sincere. She is also an attendant at Saint Paulia Catholic School and is a nun-in-training at the church. She knows Meimi's secret and in fact helps her. Her job is to give Meimi information about the people who need help. Because of Meimi's childish nature, Seira is often the one who must plan ways to help her.

Asuka Daiki Jr.- Meimi's crush since childhood but also arch-rival. Though he is young, he is appointed to lead the investigation on stopping Saint Tail. He has a rocky relationship with Meimi but sometimes they get along. He wants to capture Saint Tail fair and square and on his own. Meimi gets angry at him because she feels he obsesses about Saint Tail.

FJR- the Owner of The Caeser Video Game Company, The People's Video Game Company. FJR owns an upstart video game company solely developing games for Nintendo Wii and DS. He knows the secret of Meimi as well and has sworn to never tell. He has a current rivalry with the mayor of Seika City and his niece, Rina. FJR often develops new stuff for DS and Wii to help Meimi and Seira. Though he means well, FJR can sort of make things difficult for Meimi, even though sometimes she doesn't know it. (He's like the "Kramer" of the story)

Rina Takamiya- another girl who attends at St. Paulia. She also wants to capture Saint Tail and likes Asuka Jr. as well. She suspects Meimi of being Saint Tail and suspects FJR of knowing. She also makes Asuka Jr. uncomfortable and Meimi too. Her mission is to either capture Saint Tail or prove FJR knows who she is.

Sawatari Manato- a photographer for the school newspaper that starts to like Meimi. He is an idiot.

Ryoko- another girl at Saint Paulia who will soon be Meimi's friend.

Kyoko- seen mainly with Ryoko and will become Meimi's friend.

Gen'ichirou Haneoka- Meimi's father. He is a magician and therefore is Meimi's magical source.

Eimi Haneoka- Meimi's mother. Was secretly a thief named Saint Lucifer in the past and is the source for Meimi's thievery and physical skills.

Detective Asuka Daiki Sr.- the leading detective in all of Seika City who sometimes helps his son on the Saint Tail case.

The Mayor- the mayor of Seika City. He will be facing heat from the Saint Tail situation and it will only get worse. The Mayor loathes FJR because not only did he support Saint Tail, but he makes it a mission to blame the Mayor for everything that's wrong with the city.

And various other characters and even guest stars like Santa Claus, Mario, or Michael Jordan. (Who knows if I'll use them though)

Kramer is a character from the TV show "Seinfeld". He has nothing to do with this story. (Or maybe not)

Also expect at least one update to one of my Saint Tail stories on Saint Tail Monday a service to fans by me to offer NEW Saint Tail content either on YouTube (Look for SaintTailDS), and Yahoo Groups' "Sweet Tales of Saint Tail" (All NEW Saint Tail announcements are there as well as art, and plenty of other fans).


End file.
